사랑의 현실
by Kejedot Tembok
Summary: Lee Sungmin, pria manis yang merupakan salah satu anggota BoyBand Korea Selatan-Super Junior akan melangsungkan pernikahannya pada bulan Desember 2014. Sebuah berita yang datang tiba-tiba. Senyum dan ucapan selamat untuknya datang, namun benarkah dibalik itu semua apa yang diucapkan benar adanya?


_Katakan semua ini salah_

_Katakan apa yang kulakukan ini benar_

_Katakan bahwa kau mencintaiku_

_Katakan walau tanpaku kau tetap kuat_

_Lihatlah aku yang jatuh disini_

_Akan ada orang lain yang membantumu berdiri_

_Aku mencintaimu_

_Jangan cintai orang sepertiku_

* * *

><p><em>+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+<em>

_+.+.+.+.+.+_

_Destruction of the world sad_

_+.+.+.+.+.+_

_+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+_

* * *

><p><em>13 Desember 2014, The RAUM, Gangnam-gu Yeoksam-dong, Seoul City, Pukul 18.04<em> KST

Sebuah mobil mercedes putih terparkir di halaman sebuah gedung terkenal di daerah elite kota Seoul. Mobil itu terlihat begitu mencolok di antara mobil-mobil mewah lainnya yang terparkir di sana. Cuaca yang nyaman dengan langit senja berwarna jingga yang indah dengan kedipan beberapa bintang yang malu untuk muncul sebelum tirai hitam menyelimuti langit datang.

Keadaan yang begitu indah dipandang siapapun yang ada di sana, sangat kontras dengan keadaan seorang pria yang ada di dalam mobil mercedes putih, sendirian.

Di dalam mobil, Ia duduk di bangku belakang sendirian, merenung. Dengan kaos oblong berwarna putih bergambar abstrak di bagian dada dan celana jeans merek armi yang ia kenakan, serta perban yang masih terbalut di keningnya tetap tak membuat ketampanan pria itu pudar. Hanya saja, ekspresi yang terus datar menatap kekosongan di depannya, serta wajah pucatnya bisa membuat orang yang melihat akan mengerutkan kening. Iba dengan keadaannya.

Hari ini tepat tanggal 13. Tanggal yang seharusnya menjadi hari yang membahagiakan untuknya. Tanggal dimana ia dan kekasihnya merayakan hari jadi mereka setiap bulan.

Namun.

Entahlah.

Ia tetap duduk diam menatap lurus kedepan. Seakan-akan isi pikirannya kosong. Tak memperdulikan apapun di sekitarnya.

Senandung gumaman ia ucapkan, sebuah lagu Happy Anniversary. Tubuhnya berayun ke depan dan ke belakang dengan kedua tangan terjalin erat di pangkuan. Namun tatapan matanya masih menatap lurus. Kosong―

Sesekali senyuman kecil terulas di wajahnya, tapi akan langsung berubah menjadi decak kesal. Bibirnya cemberut dan menggembungkan pipi, bersikap kekanak-kanakan. Tapi sesaat kemudian air mata tiba-tiba mengalir membasahi pipinya, begitu tiba-tiba―

Pria itu adalah Kyuhyun.

Cho Kyuhyun.

Seorang pria yang di kenal sebagai evil magnae, smirky guy dan sebagainya. Seorang pria yang di elu-elukan banyak gadis karena wajah dan suaranya.

Namun.

Lihatlah ia sekarang.

Bagai seonggok boneka kosong, yang kehilangan jiwa.

Hari ini kebetulan ia di ijinkan pulang setelah lebih dari 2 hari di rawat inap semenjak kecelakaan itu. Hari pertama ia keluar menghirup udara segar dunia luar yang berada di balik dinding rumah sakit.

Kyuhyun mengerjap-erjapkan matanya. Bola matanya berputar mengitari isi mobil. Alisnya mengerut saat 'kesadaran'nya kembali.

"Di mana aku?" bisiknya lebih pada diri sendiri saat menyadari kalau ia sendiri sekarang, "Appa? Eomma?" Panggilnya, namun tentu tak ada jawaban.

Di garuk pipinya, bingung.

"Bukannya tadi mereka masih ada? Ehm― Dimana ini?"

Kyuhyun memutar pandangannya ke samping, ke jandela mobil yang tertutup. "Raum?" tanyanya dalam hati. Di buka pintu mobil dan melangkah keluar.

"Kenapa bisa ada disini?"

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya menatap keadaan sekitar gedung. Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum dan menghirup dengan kuat udara yang bersih. "Tempatnya indah. Kenapa aku tak terpikir ada tempat ini ya? Padahal kalau begini kami bisa menikah di sini" gumamnya sambil cekikikan.

Di gerakan kakinya melangkah mendekati lobby gedung. Matanya menyipit saat melihat rangkaian bunga yang terjejer rapi di samping pintu.

"Sepertinya ada yang menikah hari ini" pikirnya dan terus berjalan.

"Ehm? Lee―" Belum sempat ia selesai membaca nama pengantin yang tertera di kain selempangan yang ada di rangkaian bunga, tiba-tiba kilat menyambar, membawa suara gemeruh yang mengejutkan.

Sontak Kyuhyun berlari masuk ke dalam lobby gedung, melupakan rasa penasarannya akan siapa yang melangsungkan pernikahan di tempat ini.

"Kaget aku" gumamnya sambil mengelus dada, mencoba menenangkan degupan jantung dan mengatur napasnya ke sedia kala.

"Aneh. Padahal cuaca bagus dan tak mendung. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba bisa muncul kilat sebesar itu" Geramnya kesal.

"Huh! Tapi kalau Min-hyung ada di sini. Dia pasti sudah menangis meraung-raung karena takut―"

Ia terdiam sesaat, lebih tepatnya berpikir sesaat. Di pandang langit di atas yang masih terlihat senja dengan warna jingga yang menghiasi terbenamnya mentari, ia tersenyum.

Di ambil ponsel yang di simpan di saku celananya, membuka rangkaian password dan menekan nomor 1. Nomor spesial untuk speed dial pada bunny tercintanya.

Tapi kerutan kekecewaan menghias di antara kedua alisnya, "Lagi-lagi mail box!" di reject panggilannya kasar dan memasukkan kembali dalam saku.

"Kenapa dia tak pernah mengangkat panggilanku!" gerutu Kyuhyun, di pukul tembok gedung tempat ia berdiri menyenderkan tubuhnya. "Ah! Mungkin karena dia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan barunya! Ya pasti karena sibuk!" di tepuk dahinya sambil tersenyum, menyakini sebuah jawaban semu yang mungkin tak benar, namun selalu di yakini dalam hati kecilnya. Selalu.

"Tapi langit memang mendung" di donggakkan kepalanya menatap langit yang mulai memburam karena awan hitam dan mentari yang hampir terbenam secara perlahan, menyembunyikan sinar kecil dari bintang-bintang yang menunggu giliran untuk muncul.

"Apa sebaiknya aku secepatnya kembali ke apartemen? Aku yakin Min-hyung pasti menunggu dengan ketakutan sendirian di kamar" di gosok dagunya berpikir. Di ambil sekali lagi ponsel dan membuka passwordnya.

Gambar sesosok pria manis berambut hitam kecokelatan mengenakan hoodie berwarna putih salju yang tersenyum sambil menjilati es krim yang mencair di tangan menjadi walpaper di ponsel itu.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil saat matanya tak bisa berpaling dari walpaper ponselnya. "Lebih baik sebelum pulang, ku belikan es krim strawberry dan puding cokelat kesukaannya" gumamnya dalam hati. Di dekatkan ponselnya ke wajah. Mempertemukan bibirnya dengan layar ponsel.

"_Love you forever, I hope you remember this, My Min_" Bisiknya pada layar ponselnya, berharap bisikan kata-kata itu sampai pada orang yang di tuju.

Dia jauhkan beberapa senti ponsel dari wajahnya. Sekali lagi ia tersenyum saat memandang layar walpaper. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada gambar seseorang yang ada di sana. Tanpa memperdulikan apapun lagi. Merasa bagai dunia ini hanya ada dirinya dan dia.

Suara-suara nyanyian dari Koor paduan suara mengejutkan Kyuhyun yang berdiri tepat di samping gedung. Di putar arah pandangannya ke belakang, mengintip ke dalam dari jendela bercorak.

Karena sudut pandangan yang kurang tepat membuatnya tak begitu melihat jelas keadaan di dalam.

"Sepertinya sudah di mulai?" gumamnya dalam hati. Di langkahkan kakinya bergerak menyelusuri gedung Raum yang mewah dan luas dengan tatapan mata masih mencoba melihat ke dalam dari jendela bercorak.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

* * *

><p>Ingin tahu kelanjutannya?<br>Kalian bisa membacanya di (www).(2jinbaby).(wordpress).com[hilangkan tanda kurung] disana kalian dapat mencari halaman E-Book, mendownload sesuai judul yang dimaksud dan tadaaa~ silahkan membaca lengkapnya

Bayar? TIDAK!

Free Download E-Book!

Apa itu E-Book? E-book adalah buku elektronik, jadi kalian akan membaca semacam buku yang dibuka melalui komputer pc/laptop  
>Ingin membaca di tabletandroid tapi E-Book yang didownload tidak bisa dibuka?  
>Disarankan upload E-Book Reader di google play atau sejenisnya, tidak bisa juga? tenang akan diberi versi pdf kok ;)<br>Namun untuk versi pdf wajib mengirimkan private messege :D

Isi konten tidak sesuai ketentuan ejaan bacaan dan diksi yang benar sesuai dengan tata bahasa Indonesia  
>Karena aku tidak menganut kesempurnaan untuk kedua hal tersebut<br>Jadi jangan menuntut sebuah tulisan yang sempurna ya guys~

_Link download akan dibuka saat tanggal 13 Desember 2014 pukul 17.00 KST_

So Keep Enjoy Reading and Don't forget Review in Here~

* * *

><p>Dilarang melakukan pencurian karya dengan cara memperjual belikan, memperbanyak, mengakui, maupun mengedit isi dokumen E-Book<br>Jadilah orang yang jujur  
>Mencuri bukan budaya yang baik karena akan menurunkan martabat dan harkat dirimu, keluarga dan seluruh keturunanmu menjadi orang hina<p> 


End file.
